18
by Symbelmynne
Summary: One shot a pedido. Rachel no es quien todos creen que es y se va de Lima, Quinn está profundamente enamorada de la diva y la busca hasta que la encuentra. ¿Qué pasa entonces? Este resumen es terrible. ANTES yo era writergleek


_Buenas!_

_Primer Faberry, a pedido de SoDamnBeatiful1 , escrito hace un tiempo, pero quienes me conocen, saben que me encanta el pezberry. _

_Terminado hace un ratito._

_Espero que les guste!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

_R&R_

* * *

**18**_  
_

Rachel Berry observaba a la gente que estaba bailando en el club. Las parejas se frotaban entre ellas, aunque muchas se habían conocido hace un par de horas, o minutos. Noah Puckerman (Berry) observaba a su hermana. Sabía en qué y en quién estaba pensado, pero también la conocía bastante como para no abrir su bocota.

Rachel miraba perdida la multitud hasta que una melena rubia captó su atención. ¿No podía ser ó si? Se dijo levántandose de su lugar en la barra y dirigiéndose hacia esa melena que se había quedado quieta entre la gente. Y como si de una película romántica se tratara, mientras Rachel se acercaba a ella, la gente comenzó a apartarse de su camino dejando la vía libre y la rubia delante. Cuando la diva fue capaz de distinguir su cara, supo que no se había equivocado. Ella estaba ahí. _Realmente_ estaba ahí.

Quinn Fabray había descubierto a la pequeña morena sentada al lado de Puckerman en la barra y mirando a la multitud 10 minutos después de haber entrado en el club. Se quedó quieta cuando vio que ella comenzó a moverse en su dirección. Cuando por fin la tuvo enfrente, hizo una de las cosas que durante todo el viaje vino pensando en hacer. Levantó su mano derecha y le dio una cachetada.

Rachel se llevó una mano a la mejilla que comenzaba a dolerle por la fuerza de la palma de Quinn y miró a la rubia quien estaba comenzando a llorar en medio de un mar de gente que observaban atentos a lo que estaba pasando. Quinn intentó detener un poco sus lágrimas y en un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo, para Rachel, envolvió a la diva en un abrazo. Se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que Noah se acercó a la diva y apoyando una mano en la espalda baja de ella se inclinó y le dijo algo en el oído que Quinn no pudo oír. Rachel, asintió mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar la espalda de la rubia e intentó romper el abrazo, aunque muy gentilmente para que ella no creyera que iba a dejarla ahí. Le agarró la mano cuando vió que Quinn no iba a levantar la vista del suelo, y la guío hacia las afueras del bar, deteniendo y subiendo las dos a un taxi que inmediatamente las llevó hasta un edificio al lado de Central Park.

Para el momento en que entraron en un amplio departamento y decorado perfectamente por una mujer, Quinn estaba nuevamente con ira en sus venas. Pero siguió a Rachel hasta el living y aceptó el vaso de agua que ella le ofreció. Mientras la diva desapareció unos segundos en la cocina, Quinn tomo consciencia de sus alrededores y observó la decoración. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco puro y todos los muebles eran negros. Había muchas fotografías de Rachel y Puck, en distintas etapas de sus vidas, menos del tiempo en Lima. Pero lo que a Quinn le llamó más la atención, fue una foto que estaba en la mesa ratona. Era una foto que estaba doblada y solo se veía en donde estaba ella junto a Rachel. El resto de la fotografía mostraba al Glee Club. Ella lo sabía porque tenía la misma foto en su cuarto.

La diva decidió no hacer ruido para perturbar a la rubia mientras observaba esa foto. Ella sabía muy bien que durante los dos últimos meses, observar esa foto era lo que la estaba manteniendo segura de su decisión de dejar Lima.

Se sentó y espero que Quinn reconociera su presencia de nuevo en la habitación.

La rubia, se fue calmando un poco al descubrir que Rachel había pensado en ella durante estos dos meses. Levantó la vista y vio que la diva la estaba observando desde su lugar en un sillón. En la mesa ratona estaba el vaso de agua, al lado de una jarra también llena de agua.

Quinn se sentó enfrentando a Rachel, y se tomó su tiempo bebiendo, mientras observaba a la diva.

Había cambiado y mucho. No solo sus ropas, que estaban extrañamente a la moda, sino su presencia. Parecía más adulta, solo al estar ahí sentada. Sus hombros estaban rectos igual que su columna y tenía las piernas cruzadas, con sus manos entrelazadas en la falda, como esperando.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn después de varios minutos en que decidía como comenzar una conversación con esa persona que realmente creyó conocer, pero no conocía.

"Trabajo" respondió. No agregó nada más, dando otra demostración de que ésta persona no era realmente Rachel Berry.

La rubia asintió y miró el reloj digital que estaba cerca de una puerta. Era casi la una de la mañana.

"¿Quieres dormir?" preguntó Rachel al notar que sus ojos estaban rojos y no solo por las lágrimas, sino por el cansancio (además sus ojeras se lo demostraban).

"¿Contigo?" preguntó la rubia. Ese si era un sueño que había esperado cumplir.

"No. No va a poder ser así. Dormirías en el cuarto de huéspedes."

"No quiero dormir sola" dijo Quinn mirando al piso y casi en un susurro. No quería dormir sola. Desde que sus ojos se habían posado en Rachel Berry casi dos años atrás, las noches eran complicadas y cargadas de imágenes de la morena. Muchas noches no podía dormir y al día siguiente era extremadamente cruel con la diva en los pasillos de McKinley.

"Si quieres, puedes dormir en mi cuarto y yo duermo en una bolsa de dormir."

"No quiero echarte de tu cama."

"Quinn. Realmente, no podemos dormir juntas."

"Te vas a ir. Lo sé. Cuando despierte ya no vas a estar más en este departamento. Todo rastro tuyo va a haber desaparecido y no sé si voy a ser capaz de encontrarte una vez más."

"Te prometo que no voy a irme. Te prometo que cuando despiertes voy a estar en este departamento." dijo Rachel levantándose y acercándose a Quinn. Arrodillándose al frente de la rubia, hizo un intento de agarrar sus manos pero antes del contacto recordó algo y las ubicó a cada lado de ella. "Mañana, Quinn Fabray, o cuando despiertes, voy a estar dentro de este departamento. Te lo prometo. Y no me llamaría Rachel Berry si rompiera una promesa."

Quinn asintió y se levantó para seguir a la diva hacia una de las habitaciones. Rachel le dio un pijama para que se cambiara y salió de la habitación, diciéndole que le avise cuando ella terminara. Poco después, la rubia lo hizo y Rachel entró cargando una bolsa de dormir que acomodó al lado de la cama.

Quinn durmió tranquila esa noche y Rachel no pegó un ojo.

Cuando Quinn despertó, primero entró en pánico al no reconocer el lugar y después, se sintió intranquila al ver que la bolsa de dormir no estaba donde había quedado la noche anterior. Salió corriendo de la habitación, mirando detrás de cada puerta, buscando señales de la diva, a quien encontró hablando por teléfono en la cocina. Cuando la vio entrar, se tomó su tiempo para terminar la conversación, pero sus ojos no dejaron a Quinn.

"¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?" preguntó cuando cortó el teléfono.

"No te fuiste".

"Te prometí que no lo haría."

Quinn asintió y se sentó al lado de ella, quien rápidamente se levantó, y volvió a preguntar por el desayuno, dejando a la rubia decepcionada por la distancia que ahora existía entre ellas. Quinn solo optó por un poco de café y unos huevos revueltos.

"¿No quieres bacon?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si tienes y quieres hacerme un poco, no me opongo." Respondió levantándose para ayudar a preparar la mesa. Pero cada vez que pasaba cerca de Rachel, la diva hacía todo lo posible para aumentar la distancia.

Cuando ya estaban acomodadas en la mesa, junto al desayuno dispuesto, Rachel recibió lo que Quinn supuso era un mensaje, en el celular.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" preguntó Quinn cuando vio que la diva dejaba el celular de nuevo en la mesa.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Alejarte de mi cada vez que me acerco. Evitar tocarme. Anoche, ibas a agarrar mis manos y a último momento cambiaste de idea. Hoy me senté a tu lado y te levantaste enseguida. Ahora estás sentada al frente mío." dijo Quinn volviendo a centrar su mirada en el plato que tenía por delante. No quería enfrentarse a otro rechazo por parte de la diva. Pero tenía que preguntar.

"Quinn." dijo Rachel suavemente. "No tienes ni idea de lo que tu cercanía le hace a mi cuerpo y a mi mente. Me vuelvo completamente loca y no creo que quieras saber en lo que estoy pensando al tenerte delante mío. No son cosas muy correctas para hacerte ni siquiera para pensarlas, pero no puedo detenerme."

Era la primera vez que Rachel le confesaba a Quinn tener algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella y Quinn bailaba de felicidad por dentro, pero a la vez estaba precavida. Ésta no era la Rachel Berry que conocía, recordó.

"¿Por qué no lo hacés entonces? Si te vuelvo loca. ¿Por qué no actúas ante lo que sientes?" preguntó la rubia luchando con su cuerpo para no levantarse del asiento y saltar sobre la diva.

"No puedo, Quinn. No sería correcto."

Las últimas palabras de la diva, iniciaron de nuevo la ira en Quinn.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sería correcto? ¿Por qué fui tu torturadora durante los últimos dos años? ¿Por qué soy mujer?" gritó, ahora sí levantándose de su lugar en la mesa, para comenzar a caminar de un lado al otro moviendo los brazos y apuntando hacia la diva. "Fuimos amigas Rachel, fuimos amigas cuando llegaste a McKinley y me convertiste en este monstruo que te tiraba granizados y te decía nombres y te maltrataba porque me rechazaste cuando te confesé lo que sentía por vos. Durante dos años supe que lo que hacía estaba mal pero sabía que sentías lo mismo por mi y que por alguna razón no quisiste corresponder nunca. ¡Nunca!." Quinn seguía gritando, por fin tenía la opción de sacarse esos dos años en que cada vez que le hacía o decía algo a la diva se iba muriendo de a poco. "Me mataba de a poco todos los días ver tu mirada herida cada vez que te hacía algo. Ver el dolor que causé cuando me acosté con Finn y te lo dije al día siguiente. No podía dormir pensando en el dolor que te había causado ese día. No pude dormir desde que te fuiste." terminó con un susurro. Había sacado gran parte de su dolor.

"Lo siento mucho, Quinn. Lamento mucho haberte causado esa confusión. Pero lamentablemente no podía pasar nada entre nosotras y no puede pasar." dijo Rachel, en un tono monótono para no demostrar lo que le dolía a ella.

"¿Qué te ame no significa nada para vos? ¿Qué te busqué y encontré no significa nada?" preguntó Quinn. ¿Por qué Rachel estaba tan determinada a que no pasara nada entre ellas?

"Quinn, no puede pasar nada entre nosotras."

"¡Dame algo Rachel!" gritó Quinn "¡Dame algo!¡Dame una maldita razón del porque no puede pasar nada entre nosotras!¡Dame una razón para odiarte porque solo tengo razones para amarte!¡Dame una razón del porque rechazaste no solo todos mis avances sino todos los que se te presentaron en estos dos años!¡Por favor, dame algo!"

"Sos menor de edad, Quinn." Dijo Rachel después de unos momentos, cuando el rostro de Quinn dejó de ser desesperado para pasar a ser suplicante.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendida la rubia. Había pensado en muchas respuestas que podía recibir, pero no precisamente esa.

"Sos menor de edad." Repitió Rachel.

"Eso lo escuché, pero no entiendo."

"Tengo 21 años, Quinn. Cuando te conocí tenía 19. En la mayoría de los estados, incluido Ohio, si yo hubiera aceptado cualquier tipo de relación con vos, hubiera sido considerada una violación. Incluso ahora sigue siendo una violación."

"¿Eso...eso quiere decir que igual tengo una oportunidad?" preguntó la rubia con ojos iluminados por la idea de que en un futuro pudieran estar ellas dos juntas.

"Quinn."

"Porque si es por la edad, cumplo los 18 en unos 4 meses. Así que después de eso, si podemos tener una relación." Ahora Quinn sonreía completamente. "Por supuesto, solo si sos capaz de esperarme." Agregó dándose cuenta de que la diva no había dicho que sentía lo mismo. Solo había expresado algunos pensamientos.

"Quinn, esperé dos años, ¿pensás que no puedo esperar 4 meses más?"

"¿Entonces querés tener una relación conmigo?"

"Te amo, Quinn. No, no te me acerques. Por favor." Quinn quería aunque sea abrazarla, pero solo asintió ante la súplica de Rachel, y volvió a sentarse al frente de la diva.

"Son solo 4 meses y después, después podemos hacer todo lo que tengo ganas de hacerte desde hace dos años, Rachel. Solo 4 meses." Esta vez fue Rachel la que asintió. Quinn retomó su tarea de desayunar y levantaba la vista cada unos segundos para mirar a la diva y sonreír.

"Ahora, podés volver a Lima y esperar conmigo allá." Dijo cuando terminó con el desayuno.

Rachel la miró. ¿Quinn no sabía quién era en realidad? ¿No se había enterado del arresto de uno de los jefes mafiosos más buscado del país en el pueblo de Lima, Ohio?¿Quinn no había visto las imágenes de Rachel sangrando y caminando hacia un auto con ese hombre esposado?¿Quinn no se había enterado de nada?

"Pero no podés volver a Lima, ¿Verdad?." Agregó después, dándose cuenta de que Rachel no respondía. "Tenés ese trabajo acá en Nueva York y el club con Puckerman. ¿El también tiene 21 años?¿Te acostaste con él?"

"¡EW!" dijo Rachel poniendo cara de asco. "Nunca podría acostarme con Noah. Es mi hermano, Quinn. Y si, es mayor de edad, incluso mayor que yo."

"¿Cómo él pudo acostarse con la mayoría del plantel femenino de la escuela?" preguntó Quinn.

"No se acostó con ninguna. Estaban todas tan borrachas que al despertarse al día siguiente junto a él y casi desnudas, asumieron que lo habían hecho. Y contaban eso, obviamente aumentando los detalles y la reputación de Noah."

"¿Ni siquiera con Santana?"

"Santana es mas gay que Kurt."

"No le voy a decir que dijiste eso."

"Santana y Noah llegaron a un acuerdo. Decían que estaban juntos pero nunca lo estuvieron. Eso ayudaba a Santana a que todos pensaran que era una cualquiera. Y prefería eso antes de que se dieran cuenta que es homosexual."

"Eso tiene sentido."

Rachel no sabía que hacer, realmente. Tener a la rubia tan cerca la estaba volviendo loca. _Supongo__que__cuando__tenga__algún__momento__sola__, __voy__a__tener__que__encargarme__de__esto__. __Como__en__los__dos__últimos__años__._ Pensaba. Cada vez que veía a Quinn, hablaba con Quinn o la tenía cerca, pasaban varias cosas. Una era ese dolor tremendo en el pecho, que se repetía como eco en cada parte del vacío que sentía por dentro. Vacío por no tenerla y por el amor que sentía por dentro. Otra, era el calor extremo en su entrepierna, acompañado por dolor ya que cada vez que comenzaba a sentirlo no podía hacer nada para liberarse de él y realmente, después de dos años de sentir esas cosas por Quinn ya no le satisfacía completamente la masturbación.

Quinn entre tanto solo pensaba en como hacer para que Rachel rompiera la barrera de los 4 meses. El reencuentro había sido mejor de lo que esperaba y ahora que sabía que ella la amaba, Quinn no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con la diva aunque sea una vez. Además, el hecho de saber que Rachel la amaba, la estaba volviendo loca. Tomó la decisión de dar el primer paso ella. Rachel no iba a poder negarse y además eran solo 4 meses. Cuando comenzó a levantarse, sin embargo, alguien entró en la cocina.

"Rach, Fabray." Dijo Puckerman sentándose al lado de la diva, mientras dejaba a la otra persona parada en la puerta.

"Puckerman" respondió Quinn. "¿O es Berry?" dijo, realmente confundida.

"Es Puckerman Berry en realidad." agregó el muchacho, que ya no poseía el mow-hawk sino que se había pelado completamente.

"¿O sea que es Rachel Puckerman Berry?" dijo la rubia mirando a la diva y soñando un poco. Rachel, desde que Noah entrara en la habitación, no había levantado la mirada de la mesa. Pero no era por su hermano, sino por la otra persona.

"Rachel, tenemos que hablar." dijo la mujer haciendo notar su presencia ante Quinn, quien al observarla abrió la boca y volvió a mirar a la diva. La mujer era casi igual a ella, la misma altura, el mismo cabello color chocolate, los mismos ojos. Pero tenía muchas más arrugas que la diva y se notaba más madurez que ella.

"Shelby Corcoran" dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano a Quinn y recibiendo un apretón de la todavía sorprendida adolescente. "Soy la madre de Rachel y Noah. Y no, Rachel no es Puckerman." dijo saliendo de la habitación seguida por la diva con la cabeza todavía baja.

"¿Cómo los encontró?" le preguntó cuando estuvieron detrás de la seguridad que la oficina de la diva proporcionaba del otro lado del departamento.

"Todavía no lo sé. Se lo estaba por preguntar cuando uds. llegaron." respondió la diva mirando al piso.

"No tendrías que sentirte culpable." dijo Shelby acercándose para apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Rachel. "Sé que no pasó nada entre uds. dos. Cuando Noah me avisó que ella apareció, prendí las cámaras de tu departamento. No podía permitir que echaras tu carrera por el inodoro."

"Pero le confesé que la amaba, mamá." dijo Rachel, todavía sin mirarla.

"Pero eso no rompe las reglas. Además, está toda la discusión que tuvieron filmada. Y tu padre también vio y escuchó todo. Esta todo bien, hija. Tranquila."

"¿Qué voy a hacer? Por más que la ame y quiera estar con ella, todavía es menor de edad y ni siquiera sé que está haciendo acá. Ni sé como me encontró." dijo la diva suspirando.

"¿Por qué no la llevas a su casa y lo averiguas?"

"¿Confías en que pueda controlarme en un viaje de 4 horas hasta Lima?"

"Si. Si lo hiciste durante dos años, lo puedes hacer un tiempo más."

Quinn y Puck no habían cruzado ni una palabra mientras esperaban que Rachel y Shelby volvieran. Puckerman, sonreía mirando a la rubia. Y Quinn se sentía nerviosa bajo la mirada de él.

Cuando las dos morenas regresaron, Shelby le hizo una seña a Noah y los dos se marcharon despidiéndose de Quinn.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Quinn un poco nerviosa ante la mirada escrutadora de Rachel.

"¿Trajiste algo más de ropa?¿Te estás quedando en algún lado?" preguntó la diva.

"No, solo con lo que tenía puesto. Apenas supe donde estabas, me subi a un colectivo y vine directo." dijo Quinn un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento.

"Te voy a llevar a Lima. ¿Por qué no vemos si hay algo en mi guardarropas que te entre?" dijo Rachel caminando hacia su cuarto.

"¿Por qué me vas a llevar? ¿No puedo quedarme unos días más?"

"Preferiría que no. No quiero que tus padres se preocupen y no es conveniente, para mi, que estés acá, Quinn."

"Mis padres creen que estoy en lo de Santana."

"Entonces te llevo de nuevo."

"¿Vas a volver a desaparecer?"

"No. Te prometí que no lo haría."

"Pensé que era solo por la noche."

"No voy a volver a desaparecer Quinn. Cuando sea el momento, voy a seguir estando en Nueva York y voy a seguir siendo Rachel Berry. La dueña del club Lujuria."

"Gracias por prometerlo." dijo Quinn intentando acercarse a la diva, quien dio un paso hacia atrás.

Quinn suspiró de frustración y aceptó la ropa que Rachel le estaba dando. Y vio como ella salía del cuarto para dejarla cambiar tranquila. "Hay un cepillo de dientes extra en el baño, si quieres usarlo."

Cuando Quinn la volvió a encontrar en la cocina, se dirigieron hacia el subsuelo del edificio en donde el auto de la diva estaba estacionado para salir rumbo a Lima.

"¿Cómo nos encontraste?" preguntó Rachel mientras manejaba.

"Extrañamente, por twitter." respondió Quinn mirando pasar los edificios por la ventana del auto. No quería dejar la ciudad.

"¿Twitter?"

"Si." Dijo girando su rostro para mirar a la diva. "Te estuve buscando por todos lados. Ponía tu nombre en los buscadores y solo salían las noticias del arresto que realizaron en Lima. Fue hasta ayer bien temprano, después de casi toda la noche sin dormir, que se me ocurrió buscarte en twitter y una chica había puesto tu nombre en un tweet que decía algo así como cena con Rachel Berry y después fiesta en Lujuria. Así que busqué Lujuria y salió el club, anoté la dirección, me bañé, me cambié y salí hacia la terminal."

"Oh." fue lo único que pudo decir Rachel. No se le había ocurrido que Julie hubiera podido twittear sobre ella y eso que su amiga era adicta a esa red social.

"¿Es tu amante?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Quién?" dijo Rachel sorprendida de la pregunta.

"Esa chica con la que cenaste anoche."

Rachel se rio.

"No, no lo es. Es solo una amiga."

"De acuerdo." dijo Quinn volviendo a mirar hacia afuera. No quería sentirse celosa, pero no podía evitarlo.

El resto del viaje, o sea, casi las 4 horas restantes, fueron realizadas en silencio. Ninguna de las dos se sentían incómodas ya que estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a Lima, Rachel manejó rápidamente entre las calles para detenerse una cuadra antes de la casa de Quinn.

"¿Voy a volver a verte?" preguntó la rubia sin querer dejar el auto.

"Tengo que hablar con mi jefe."

"¿Vamos a poder hablar por teléfono?"

"Si eso es lo que quieres, si."

"¿Puedo besarte antes de bajar del auto?"

"No, Quinn."

"¿Cómo hacés para resistirte a tocarme, a besarme cuando dijiste que me amabas?"

"Cuesta. Cuesta un montón." dijo Rachel. "Pero Quinn, tienes que entender que si acepto un solo beso, pongo en riesgo mi carrera, y no quiero perderla."

"Ok." dijo la rubia bajando del auto. Un poco (bastante) decepcionada. Quería besar a la diva.

"Te llamo cuando llego a Nueva York." dijo Rachel antes de arrancar y volver al camino.

* * *

Hablaron ese día por teléfono y durante los 4 meses mientras Quinn tachaba los días que faltaban para su cumpleaños número 18.

¿Rachel iría a Lima así hacían algo juntas?¿Ella podría dejar Lima para ir a New York a ver a la morena?

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó Santana, faltaban exactamente 10 horas para que el reloj dé las 12 y ella empezara a vivir sus 18 años.

"Que voy a hacer mañana" dijo la rubia sin darse cuenta de que estaban en Glee

"Huir lo más rápido que puedas, tengo entendido que Finn quiere prepararte una enorme fiesta sorpresa en todo el colegio" dijo la latina

"¿Quieres acabarla con Finn? Sabemos muy bien que no está más interesado en mi" dijo Quinn

"Por Dios, desde que Berry se convirtió en esa Berry de los noticieros, te has convertido en una persona completamente aburrida" dijo Santana suspirando

"¿Me cubrirías mañana?" preguntó Quinn

"¿A dónde vas a ir?" preguntó Santana

"A donde está Rachel" contestó Brittany sentándose al lado de la otra rubia

"¿Sabes a donde está Berry?" preguntó Santana bajando la voz

"Si" dijo Quinn

"¿Y ya te sacaste la picazón de la entrepierna con ella?" preguntó la latina

"¡S!" gritó Quinn y Brittany le pegó en la nuca

"Es una pregunta justa" dijo Santana riendo

"Mañana cumplo 18 años, mañana no va a poder decirme que no" dijo Quinn ilusionada y las otras dos porristas, se miraron porque no entendían nada.

"¿Quién no va a poder decirte no?" preguntó Brittany

"Rachel. No va a poder decirme que no" dijo Quinn justo cuando Schuester entraba en el aula y hablaba de Journey.

* * *

No alcanzó a sonar la campana de las 12 de la noche, cuando Quinn pasaba una pierna sobre el alfeizar de su ventana así poder escaparse. Pero, fue justo en ese momento, que el celular (guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su campera) sonó.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" _escuchó cuando contestó

"¿Rach?" preguntó la rubia

"_¿Qué estás haciendo? Espero que no estés intentando escaparte" _dijo, esta vez, la clara voz de Rachel Berry

"¿Me estás espiando?" preguntó Quinn mirando hacia el patio que tenía debajo

"_Podrías salir por la puerta. Tus padres están dormidos. Y no olvides dejar una nota diciendo que vas a estar en lo de Santana hasta pasado mañana" _

"Pero es día de semana..."

"_Y vas a estar en lo de Santana hasta pasado mañana" _dijo Rachel antes de terminar la comunicación.

* * *

**Día de la graduación**

El mar de padres felices miraba como sus hijos se abrazaban después de recibir sus diplomas. Quinn miró hacia donde sus padres deberían haber estado sentados y suspiró recordando el momento en que la echaron de su casa por tener una relación homosexual.

Las habían descubierto un mes atrás, en un supuesto fin de semana en que ellos iban a irse de viaje, pero regresaron antes de tiempo. Cuando abrieron la puerta, extrañamente sin hacer ruido, y caminaron hacia el living, se encontraron con la mano de su hija hundida profundamente en una mujer, mientras la sostenía en contra de una pared y la besaba desesperadamente.

Obviamente, después de insultarla, llamarla pecadora y decirle que estaban seguros de que la puerta del infierno ya estaban abiertas para ella, le dijeron que tenía una hora para empacar todo. Que el resto se lo enviarían cuando estuviera instalada en algún lado (esto último se lo dijo su madre cuando la acompañó hasta la puerta)

Por el olor a Rachel en sus manos, no podía cubrirse la cara para llorar, pero la diva, agente de policía, la llevó hasta la casa que antes le había pertenecido.

El día de su cumpleaños también la había llevado hasta ahí, y durante más de 24 horas no tuvieron ropa alguna encima. Por suerte Rachel había aprovisionado la heladera y no tuvieron que salir en ningún momento, porque no les faltó nada.

Quinn, mirando hacia la calle, más allá de los padres, recordaba como por dos o tres días no pudo caminar bien. Había hecho todo lo que quiso hacer con Rachel Berry en una cama, una pared, una ducha, un sofá, una mesada. Y se dejó hacer de todo por Rachel Berry.

Santana, cuando escuchó lo que Rachel y ella habían hecho en 24 horas, se encerró durante dos horas en uno de los baños de la escuela, con un vibrador que le había robado a Sue Sylvester. Y por éste robo, fue que todos se enteraron de que estaba haciendo la latina en el baño. Ni siquiera les había llamado la atención que Brittany hubiera estado golpeando la puerta durante 15 minutos, para que Santana la dejara pasar, hasta que la latina fue convencida ante un: "yo quiero estar completamente desnuda y que estés probando ese juguete en mi"

Quinn sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de su mente, cuando vio que toda la gente comenzó a abrir un camino al frente de ella. Pensó por un momento que ya todos sabrían que estaba con Rachel Berry y como se trataba de un pueblo mayormente homófobo, no querían contagiarse de nada.

Pero en realidad, cuando fijó la vista al final del camino que muchos padres le habían hecho, vio a Rachel con un pequeño vestido blanco y un gran ramo de rosas blancas en su mano, esperándola sonriente.


End file.
